Somethin' I Never Expect to Do
by Himawari no AzukaYuri
Summary: Naruto, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, tapi aku ingin kau menjawab dengan kata-kata lain selain menolak. Aku tahu, sangat tahu, aku bukan siapa-siapa dirimu. Aku bahkan melakukan hal yang sangat konyol seperti ini, tapi tetap saja aku…/ AU/OOC/my second oneshot/Sakura-cent/ wanna Read n Review?


_Kala kulihat hujan turun lebat dari jendela kamarku,_

_mengingatkanku pada saat itu._

_Kau berteduh di suatu tempat tak jauh dari rumahku,_

_dan kita kembali bertemu._

_Kau perlihatkan mata biru laut nan teduhmu yang berkilau padaku._

_Tanpa kau sadari,_

_kau telah mengajariku bagaimana berbuat sesuatu hal yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya._

_Memang memalukan, tapi.._

_aku tetap senang bisa berbicara lebih denganmu._

_._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_**

**a story from the author exp. and dedicated for the last 'monkey love'**

**warning: AU, OOC, SAKURA'S POV, shoujo fict, too shallow conflict, highschool fict, too much dialogue, typos/misstypo, complicated words, and other carelessness **

**ENJOY READING~**

* * *

Suara dering yang sudah sangat familiar masuk ke indera pendengaranku, akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga, aku memang sudah tak tahan dengan pelajaran kimia yang rumit itu.

Begitu Asuma-_sensei_ keluar dari kelas, semua berbenah untuk segera pulang. Kubereskan semua alat-alat tulis dan buku-buku ke dalam tas dan murid-murid lainnya pun sudah mulai keluar kelas.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, siswi SMA Konoha tahun pertama. Baru sekitar setengah tahun aku berada di sekolah yang kuakui aku begitu beruntung bisa diterima di sekolah ini. Tentu saja karena perpustakaannya yang terkenal bagus dan nyaman. Hampir setiap jam istirahat aku selalu menyempatkan diri ke sana. Yah, meskipun selain hal kesukaanku satu itu, masih ada banyak hal yang diunggulkan dari SMA ini.

Sesuatu yang melewatiku telah menarik pandanganku, rambut _blonde_ jabrik.

Dengan refleks, aku melirik padanya saat ia berjalan melewatiku lebih dulu untuk keluar kelas. Aku melihat punggungnya dan menatap tas jinjing hijaunya yang sama dengan tasku dan yang lainnya dan senada dengan warna mataku itu sekilas, cukup serasi dengan warna rambutnya— sama-sama cerah. Aku pun kembali merapikan alat-alatku namun bayangan pemuda itu tetap menempel pada pikiranku.

Ya, aku menyukainya. Teman sekelasku yang berambut_ blonde_ jabrik. Namanya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sayang, aku tidak akrab dengannya. Sangat jarang untuk aku sekedar berbicara padanya.

Pertama kali aku mulai melihat dan memperhatikannya saat dulu masih awal tahun ajaran baru, di kelas pelajaran bahasa. Pada saat itu, guru yang baru magang di sekolah, Rin-_sensei_ menyuruh kami membuat puisi bebas. Dan selanjutnya, ia pun menyuruh beberapa murid untuk maju dan membacakan puisi yang dibuat, dan salah satunya, pemuda itu.

"_Uzumaki N__aruto, ayo maju ke depan kelas dan bacakan puisi yang kau buat."_

"_Osh, sensei." Naruto maju ke depan dengan santainya._

_Semua memperhatikannya, termasuk aku. Ia membacakan puisi itu dengan santai namun berintonasi dan lancar._

_Kuperhatikan sepertinya ia orang yang mudah berbaur dengan orang lain, ceria atau lebih tepatnya mungkin supel. Tak kusadari, aku terus memperhatikannya sampai-sampai aku berpikir bahwa penampilannya begitu menarik._

_._

Sepertinya aku salah, setelah lama aku sekelas dengannya, akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa ia orang yang baik, rajin,cukup pintar, dan ramah tapi tidak terlalu supel juga. Tipikal orang yang lumayan tenang saat pelajaran, tapi juga ramai saat bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi sepertinya ia tak cukup ramah padaku, terkadang aku berpikir mungkin dia malu atau canggung denganku, karena sayangnya aku ini orang yang kuper dan pendiam. Setidaknya, begitulah kata teman sebangkuku, Ino.

Tapi sebenarnya, kalau sudah sangat dekat denganku, aku ini sebenarnya orang yang cukup cerewet juga lho. Satu hal yang membuatku dijuluki gadis yang pendiam adalah karena mentalku.

Aku sering gugup dan malu ketika bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang yang baru kukenal, yah, memang selalu begitu pada awalnya, tapi aku cukup dapat dengan mudah beradaptasi sih. Singkat kata, jika mendapat stimulus dari lawan bicara yang positif terhadapku terlebih dahulu, maka aku akan merespon dengan positif juga. Dan sayangnya, aku sadar, aku ini orang yang mudah tersinggung dan minder jika ada yang kecewa atau marah kepadaku.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan dari tadi sih? Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghentikan lamunanku ini. Kulihat sekeliling, sepi.

"Eh? Sudah sepi?"

Aku berdecak, segera kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas, keluar lingkungan sekolah, pulang menuju rumah.

Untungnya jarak antara sekolah dengan rumahku cukup dekat, aku tak perlu menaiki bus, dan hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit saja untuk berjalan kaki. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan melewati lapangan sekolah menuju depan gerbang, berusaha menikmati perjalanan.

_Brrrmmm_

Aku sontak berhenti berjalan. Kaget, karena ada motor yang melewatiku begitu saja, bukan karena suara motornya yang mengusikku, tetapi seseorang yang menaikinya.

Mataku tak pernah lepas dari melihatnya, hingga ia menghilang di ujung jalan dan berbelok.

Aku menghela napasku pelan untuk berusaha menghentikan debaran jantungku yang aneh ini, dan juga untuk mengembalikan tenaga yang entah kenapa hilang begitu saja, kemudian aku berjalan kembali, sendiri.

_Tes- Tes _

Aku terkesiap, hujan turun! Sudah kuduga, sejak pagi kulihat langit memang sudah mendung...

_Tes-tes-tesTES—DRAAAASHHHHH_

...Tapi kenapa hujannya malah baru turun lebat begini saat aku pulang sekolah?

Aku berlari menuju helte depan sekolah, syukurlah aku selalu membawa payung, segera kubuka tas ransel ku dan mengambil sebuah payung lipat berwarna biru langit, segera kugunakan untuk menghalau hujan yang tadi sempat membasahiku. Dan kemudian aku melanjutkan jalan menuju rumahku menjauhi halte itu, menerobos hujan.

Hembusan napas kembali kukeluarkan, efek yang ditimbulkannya sangat menenangkan untukku.

Ya, inilah hal yang kusukai.

Berjalan dengan santai saat pulang (jadi, aku tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti saat berangkat dengan dalih kuat takut terlambat), melihat pemandangan yang diguyuri hujan, memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin menderas di depan langkah kakiku, mencium aroma tanah basah yang tentunya sungguh khas.

Masih setengah jalan menuju rumahku. Sebentar lagi, aku akan melewati pertigaan jalan yang terdapat toko makanan roti yang biasa kulewati.

"Eh?"

Aku berhenti berjalan— lagi,

Tidak salah lagi, mataku menangkap sesuatu, atau sebenarnya seseorang yang sebelumnya kutemui, oke-oke kuralat, maksudnya yang hanya kulihat, Uzumaki Naruto!

Aku masih diam di tempat, sepertinya ia baru saja berteduh di depan toko roti di sana, karena ia sedang melepas kunci motor birunya dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang basah kuyup. Tentu saja ia berhenti, hujannya sekarang ini tak bisa disamakan dengan gerimis, sih. Toko roti itu juga tutup, sehingga tak ada yang bisa berteduh ke dalam toko.

Senyumku mengembang. Sipp, fakta baru yang kudapatkan, rumahnya searah dengan rumahku! Namun selanjutnya aku menelan ludah, sudah tentu aku pasti akan melewatinya!

Kegugupanku menjalar, napasku tak karuan, jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Kulihat sekeliling, di sini sepi. Oh Sakura ya iyalah pastinya, hujan deras begini. Baiklah, kuputuskan untuk terus berjalan melewatinya. Kau pasti bisa, Sakura!

Oh tidak, ia melihat ke arahku! Dan ia tersenyum padaku pula, refleks aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman juga, semoga saja senyumku ini tidak aneh di matanya. Ah, kalau sudah begini, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Du-duluan ya Naruto," sapaku sekaligus pamit pada Naruto sambil menoleh menatapnya dan tetap berjalan.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Iya, Sakura." Ia kemudian tersenyum begitu ceria.

Melihat senyuman terakhirnya benar-benar membuat pipiku terasa panas, perlahan aku kembali palingkan pandanganku menuju ke depan jalanan di depanku.

Beberapa langkah aku melewati pertigaan itu, ketika pandangan aku dan dia tak lagi melihat satu sama lain.

Pikiranku melayang, memikirkan semua hal…. AH, IYA!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku berhenti berjalan.

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin seharusnya aku tadi berhenti, menawarkannya bantuan, dan tidak membiarkannya berdiam diri berteduh di tengah hujan yang deras ini. Ia pasti tidak membawa jas hujan ataupun sesuatu untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Aku berpikir sambil melihat sepatuku yang basah terkena cipratan air hujan yang semakin lebat dengan suara bising hujan yang menemaniku.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus berbalik? Tapi kalau sudah di depannya, aku mau apa? Cuma payung ini saja yang kubawa. Tapi rasanya hujan ini masih lama berhentinya, apa yang harus kulakukan?...Aku ingin membantunya." gumamku asal.

Aku berbalik, menatap jalanan yang tadi sempat kulewati, melihat satu direksi, petigaan tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Pikiranku masih berargumen sendiri apakah aku harus kembali atau pulang?

Aha! spertinya aku mendapat ide lain!

Dengan senyum gembira dan semangat, aku pun berbalik dan segera berjalan pulang, bahkan berlari hingga sepatuku seutuhnya basah terkena air.

Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, kalau saat aku sampai di rumah dan hujan pun masih lebat, aku akan mengambil jas hujan dan akan kuantarkan kembali ke Naruto di pertigaan itu!

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah, aku tahu tubuhku juga agak basah, apalagi kakiku yang bebas terkena angin, rasa dingin menjalari sendi-sendi tulangku. Tapi aku harus kembali lagi ke pertigaan itu, karena kini hujan tetap melanda bumi Konoha dengan begitu lebatnya.

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri, Saku-chan, ehh kau basah sekali! Kau bawa payung kan?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan ibuku itu, "_Kaa-san_, kita punya jas hujan tidak ya?" tanyaku sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu gudang tak jauh dari pintu rumah.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, untuk apa? Kenapa gelagatmu seperti terburu-buru begitu?"

"_Uh ano_, ada temanku yang kehujanan dan tidak bawa payung ataupun jas hujan," jawabku cepat sambil mencari sesuatu yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai pelindung hujan di bilik gudang.

"Yaah, benar tidak ada," keluhku kecewa. Tapi aku tak habis akal hanya dengan begini.

"_Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_ punya jaket anti air kan ya?"

.

.

.

Kuambil payungku kembali. Hujan masih deras, kuharap dia masih berteduh di pertigaan itu. Aku berjalan secepat mungkin, masa bodoh dengan sepatu dan kaus kakiku yang sudah basah nan kotor terkena lumpur ini. Dan berkali-kali aku berusaha mengendalikan deru jantungku yang deg-degan ini dengan tarikan nafas seperti biasa.

Tangan kiriku yang sebelumnya membawa tas kini berganti dengan sebuah kain jaket tahan air, kulihat kembali jaket berwarna hitam oranye ini. Sepertinya sangat aneh untuk ukuran Naruto, tapi tak apalah daripada tidak ada. Sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah apa yang akan aku bicarakan nanti?

Ah ia masih di sana, ku pelankan langkahku, takut-takut saat dia menoleh aku akan bertingkah apa. Kau harus berani, Sakura!

Sudah dekat, dan ia melihatku! Wajahnya memperlihatkan keterkejutan? Keheranan?

"Sakura? kenapa ke sini lagi?" tanya Naruto spontan setelah terdiam sebentar, mungkin karena terkejut melihatku.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dan mengangguk, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti di sampingnya. Ikut berteduh meskipun aku tetap menggunakan payung. "Aa, hujannya masih deras, kau tidak bawa apa-apa kan? Ini aku bawakan jaket anti air, aku rasa hujannya masih lama redanya, jadi… ini!" Aku menyerahkan jaket anti air itu di depannya.

Naruto sepertinya menolak, ia mengibaskan tangannya padaku. "Ah, kenapa repot-repot? Tidak, tidak usah."

aku menautkan kedua alis mataku, kecewa. "Kenapa?"

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran ragu-ragunya padaku. "Iya, tak usah, aku jadi merepotkan Sakura kan."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak merasa repot, pakai saja." aku kembali menyerahkan jaket yang kupegang ini agar ia mengambilnya, namun sepertinya…

"Tidak usah Sakura, lagipula kau kenapa ke sini lagi, sih?" …ia menolak lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau bisa pakai ini agar tidak kehujuanan."

"Tidak usah."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Pakai saja, setidaknya biar kau tidak kedinginan, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

Naruto tersentak sedikit, "Aku kan cowok, tidak akan sakit cuma karena hujan seperti ini."

aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "Memangnya cowok kuat apa?"

"Iya, dong."

Aku berdecak, "Tapi, kalau beneran nanti sakit bagaimana? Sok kuat deh. Meskipun cowok, tapi juga manusia kan, dan bisa sakit kapan saja."

Naruto membuat gestur setengah jahil di depanku. "Tidak akan, justru Sakura nih, hujan-hujan begini. Untuk apa balik lagi ke sini, sih? Kalau kau sakit nanti bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, stamina ku cukup kuat, dan aku tidak mudah sakit. Sudahlah pakai saja tidak apa-apa. Ini, terimalah!" Aku harap dengan caraku yang sedikit memaksa seperti ini, Naruto jadi mau menerimanya.

Kulihat, Naruto menghela napasnya dan menatapku serius. "Tidak. Usah. Sakura." tolaknya dengan penuh penekanan tiap katanya. berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang menolak tawaranku dengan halus.

Aku sedikit mundur, wajahnya terlihat begitu dekat. Aku baru tahu, matanya….. sangat indah, berwarna biru _sapphire_ yang begitu meneduhkan, tidak seperti langit berhujan di atasku ini. Oh tidak, jantungku berdentum berkali-kali lipat.

Dan kuperhatikan wajahnya keseluruhan selagi diberi kesempatan dan ia… tampak kesal?

Naruto mundur mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melipat tangannya. "Lagian untuk apa sih, kemari? Sudah tau hujan deras begini," ketus Naruto padaku. Ah, kupikir ia akan menerimanya, tapi nyatanya tetap saja menolak dan bahkan kau berkata seperti itu, Naruto. Sepertinya kau marah ya..

Aku tertunduk dan memalingkan wajah, menatap hujan yang masih dengan senang hati menangis di atas kami. Membuat semua suara kami teredam kalah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Naruto pikirkan, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ku bisa. Aku sampai kaget, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagiku, untuk melakukan hal yang 'berbeda' seperti ini.

Padahal aku hanya ingin membantu Naruto agar tidak sendirian di sini. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku kan hanya ingin membantunya, tapi ia malah seperti itu dan membuatku kecewa… ah tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak menyesal telah datang ke sini!

Aku tersenyum kembali, menoleh ke arahnya. "Rumahku kan dekat, jadi tak masalah kok kalau aku balik ke sini lagi."

"Yasudah, sana pulang."

Mendengar itu, mataku meredup, kau sangat ingin aku pergi ya, Naruto? Kau tidak suka aku di sini? Tapi, kubuang jauh-jauh kemungkinan alasan kau ketus padaku, aku tersenyum kembali karena berkat alasan keputusanku. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang kalau kau menerima dan memakai jaket ini."

Naruto mendecak, "Tidak usah, Sakura."

Aku menghela napas "Baiklah, aku juga akan ikut menunggu hujan reda di sini." ujarku egois.

"Ya ampun, Sakura, pulanglah nanti sakit." Ia mencoba merayuku untuk pulang? Sayangnya aku ingin tetap di sini Naruto.

"Tidak," Kalau kau tak mau menerima jaket ini, setidaknya aku ingin menemanimu hingga hujan ini reda.

"Sepertinya masih lama hujan untuk reda, bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja berteduh?" Cih, aku merasa benar-benar terlihat sangat bodoh dalam mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak usah,"

Aku mengembungkan pipiku. Daripada meneruskan debat 'ayo pakai' 'tidak usah' yang tidak jelas ini, lebih baik aku memilih diam menunggu hujan bersamanya. Lama kami saling terdiam di sini. Di tempat yang sepi ini, berdampingan. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga, baru pertama kali aku bisa berdua saja dengannya. Di bawah guyuran hujan, berdiri bersama, menunggu. Namun aku telanjur menikmati keadaan ini, dan tidak ingin hujan segera reda.

Sepertinya mulai kini dan seterusnya, melihat hujan merupakan kegiatan favoritku deh.

Sudah berapa lama kami terdiam? Serasa begitu sebentar, tapi nyatanya cukup lama juga.

"Sepertinya hujannya sudah tidak terlalu deras lagi nih," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan, membuatku tersentak dan menoleh menatapnya. Naruto menghampiri motornya lalu menyalakannya.

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Hujan belum sepenuhnya reda, memang tidak selebat sebelumnya. Sepertinya do'aku sebelumnya tidak terkabul ya, agar hujan tetap mengguyur dengan lebat.

Naruto menoleh menatapku, "Ayo, naik."

Aku terdiam menatap Naruto. Aku masih berpikir, seandainya… seandainya aku bisa lebih lama lagi berada di sini, bersamanya, apa itu tidak boleh? Bahkan niatku untuk meminjamkan jaket Ayahku ini serasa percuma, toh jaket ini sampai sekarang masih setia di genggamanku.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menatapku, "Sakura?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku "Hah?"

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Aku menahan napas. Dadaku bergemuruh, aku senang, sekaligus tak enak hati. Rasanya, aku malah benar-benar hanya merepotkannya saja. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku menghampirinya, "Aku.. naik, ya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Ya."

Diam-diam, aku tersenyum mengerti. Meskipun aku tidak mungkin bisa berlama-lama bersamanya di pertigaan itu, aku masih bisa lebih lama bersamanya. Aku bahkan dibonceng olehnya, aku merasa sangat beruntung dan bahagia. Kulihat ke atas, ke arah langit yang menitikkan banyak air di wajahku. _Arigatou, Kami-sama_..

Masih di atas motor Naruto yang berjalan menuju rumahku, Aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf padanya karena telah merepotkan. Aku mengeraskan suaraku agar terdengar olehnya. "Naruto, maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu, padahal aku berniat membantu."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura," balasnya, masih terus menatap ke depan jalanan.

Rumahku terlihat. Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar berpisah dengannya. Karena, kemungkinan besar di sekolah tidak mungkin aku bisa sedekat ini lagi dengannya. Apakah akan ada kesempatan lagi untukku bisa sedekat ini dengannya dan berbicara banyak dengannya? Kuharap itu akan ada nanti.

Naruto memberhentikan motornya tepat di depan pintu pagar rumahku, aku segera turun dari motornya.

"Makasih ya Naruto, benar tidak mau mampir? Berteduh dulu di rumahku? Gerimisnya juga lumayan. Kau bisa kebasahan nanti."

Naruto tersenyum mengerti, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

Naruto, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, tapi aku ingin kau menjawab dengan kata-kata lain selain menolak. Aku tahu, sangat tahu, aku bukan siapa-siapa dirimu. Tapi tetap saja aku…

"Yang benar?"

Naruto mengangguk meyakinkanku, "Iya, benar."

Aku menghela napasku, langsung kuserahkan jaket itu pada tangan Naruto.

"Ini, pakailah sekarang."

Naruto tampak terkejut dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba meletakkan jaket oranye hitam itu dan menjauh membiarkannya berada di genggaman Naruto. "Ya ampun Sakura, tidak usah."

Seakan ingin menghiburku, Naruto menunjuk ke arah langit, "Tuh, sudah reda hujannya kan? Jadi tidak usah."

"Masih gerimis, pakailah." Aku meyakinkannya kembali.

"Tidak usah, masuk sana."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, pakai dulu, baru aku masuk ke dalam." Aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku hanya ingin usahaku tidak sia-sia dengan dibawa pulangnya kembali jaket itu ke rumah.

Akhirnya ia menerima jaket oranye hitam ayahku itu, aku tak bisa menahan senyuman bahagiaku, maka sebelum ketahuan oleh Nauto, aku langsung berbalik memegang pintu pagar rumah untuk sekedar menghilangkan perasaan meletup-letup ini. Aku kembali menoleh dan melihat ia hanya memegangnya saja.

"Hei, pakai!"

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Iya-iya..."

Masih tersenyum, aku tetap memperhatikannya memakai jaket itu. Senyumku semakin mengembang ketika ia telah terbalut sempurna dengan jaket oranye hitam itu. Tidak buruk juga, malah jaket itu terlihat sangat cocok jika ia pakai.

"Duluan ya, Sakura!"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum semanis-manisnya di depannya, dan melihatnya pergi dengan motornya hingga benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatanku. Aku benar-benar senang.

Entah kenapa, kini aku baru sadar, aku ini bertingkah seperti kekasihnya saja. Tak apalah. Setidaknya, hanya ia yang tahu sikap protektifku ini. Aku membuka pintu pagar rumahku dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahku.

.

"Dari mana kamu? Lama sekali."

Aku mengeluarkan cengiranku, "Tadi temanku tidak mau masuk _Kaa-san_, jadi aku menemaninya hingga hujan tidak lebat lagi."

Setelah kejadian itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa tindakanku itu benar-benar sangat konyol, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu? Memang aku siapa? Sungguh, aku ini ya ck'.

Semalaman aku memikirkan kejadian itu, perasaanku bercampur aduk, dari senang, kecewa, malu, menyesal, gembira dan terus berputar-putar.

Aku mengacak rambutku, tetap saja itu tindakan yang nekat dan memalukan.

"Akh, _baka _Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

Di hari ketiga setelah kejadian di hari hujan itu, aku tahu, akhirnya aku dan dia memang tidak saling berbicara, kembali seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Hingga waktu bel pulang berbunyi pun begitu.

Kukenakan tasku dan melangkah ke luar kelas.

"Sakura!"

Aku tersentak, sontak ku menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak pernah lepas dari ingatanku sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Naruto.

Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiriku.

"Ada apa… Naruto?"

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Ini jaketmu, terima kasih ya, Sakura."

Aku terdiam, tak menemukan suaraku dan hanya menerima jaket yang ia serahkan.

"Maaf ya, baru kukembalikan sekarang, kemarin jaketnya basah, jadi… ini sudah dicuci dan dikeringkan."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, "Kau mencucinya?" Aku bahkan tak menyangka ia akan melakukan itu.

"Iya, sekali lagi terima kasih ya." Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya padaku.

Aku pun akhirnya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, sama-sama."

Sepertinya tindakan Naruto yang mengembalikan jaket padaku saat masih banyak teman-teman begini merupakan tindakan yang salah, semua melihat kami sekarang.

Dan keadaannya jadi begitu ramai.

Kiba yang dikenal dekat oleh Naruto bersiul, "Wow, ada apa nih antara kalian, kok bisa jaket Sakura ada pada Naruto?"

Ino, teman sebangkuku dan sang ratu gosip juga bersorak, "Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran ya?"

Dan bagiku, situasi saat ini menjadi begitu tak terkendali, sampai-sampai aku merasa wajahku kini seperti kepiting rebus. Ah, sial, kalau begini sepertinya untuk kelanjutannya aku tidak akan mungkin berani berbicara pada Naruto lagi.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N:

terngiang-ngiang akan kenangan masa lampau sang author yang menciptakan munculmya ide fict ini.. geez fict ini bisa dikategorikan random, gazebooo (gajelas bo)

untuk saat ini menjadi oneshot dulu, dan status complete. tapi kemungkinan bakalan ada kelanjutannya, masih dipertimbangkan sih..

mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi yang menunggu fict lain nya si author (emang ada yang nunggu?) (reader: ada woy, ga tau terima kasih banget sih lu thor)

ga ada kata discont. sewaktu-waktu akan di update, meskipun jarang update, sang author masih aktif kok berkelana ria dan melakukan progress ketik-mengetik untuk pembuatan update fict dan new fict nya..

TERIMA KASIH mau mampir, kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak di bawah ini ya..

salam hangat sehangat bunga matahari,

dari Ladang Hima, _Hikucoru_.

**Himawari no AzukaYuri**


End file.
